Selfish Dream
by Kamui Senketsu
Summary: Naruto hadn't seen it coming. She learned in a split second that one really could have too much faith, and too much hope. But as usual, she got the last word. Obito...? Well, he thought he would have the last laugh. But he was the last one to shed tears. Kaguya and Zetsu? They were the last ones conscious on Earth. It's uncertain who really was the one that was victorious. Dark AU.


**I'm sorry, my brain is always coming up with dark and sad things. But even so, I hope someone likes this.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The only time she had ever felt so betrayed, was the first and only time Sasuke shoved a chidori through her chest.

Naruto Uzumaki dragged a breath through her sore lungs, tasting iron in her throat.

Blue eyes stared into twin pools of black.

Her lips hitched up slightly, a morbid sight as crimson seeped through them, trickling down the sides of her mouth.

Obito Uchiha stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Did you really think you could change me?" Obito asked, cruel smile curling the bottom of his face.

Kaguya watched solemnly from above, Black Zetsu grinning maliciously from her billowing right sleeve. The Rabbit devil had turned Kakashi and Sasuke to ash. Her expression handn't even twitched from the realization that she'd snuffed out two lives.

Obito used the confusion of Kaguya's sudden appearance to patch together a last ditch effort at victory.

He made Kakashi trust him again, he made Naruto believe that they had become comrades.

When Kaguya summoned a dimension with unbearable forces of gravity, pinning both Sasuke and Naruto to the ground, Obito used his Kamui to dispose of Kakashi. He directed the goddess' All Killing Ash Bones solely at the Copy Nin. Kakashi had died, an apologetic look marring his features as he gazed at his students from over his crumbling shoulder. His eyes simply said:

 _I failed._

Sasuke soon fell to the same fate when Kaguya tried instead to turn Obito to ash. The Uchiha killed the last of his kin by directing the attack towards the younger Uchiha with his prized Kamui. Naruto had watched helplessly as the last of her teammates crumbled to dust, his face more defeated than she had known possible, and the word "traitor" on his lips.

The blonde teen was spared the fate of crushing gravity when the Rabbit Goddess once again switched dimensions, this time, a plane of rocky land.

Naruto blinked, the small action feeling like a difficult form of labor. She stared into the eyes of her mirror image. The man who had once been a hopeful, stubborn, and wounded soul just like her.

Even still, with all the pain she felt, having his arm shoved through her middle, having watched him lead even more of her comrades to their demise, she didn't hate him. She was… disappointed.

"I'm glad to have been able to fight you, Obito." Naruto rasped, blood seeping through her teeth as she coughed, wincing deeply as her wound clenched at the action. "You've taught me an important lesson."

"Still jabbering on even neck deep in the grave, eh you brat?" Black Zetsu sneered, still hiding in his mother's sleeve, the despicable woman who floated behind Naruto's back, staring down with quietly enraged eyes.

 _My chakra!_ Her presence hissed.

Naruto ignored them both. All that was left anymore, all that remained of the allied shinobi forces was Naruto. Sakura had been captured, alongside everyone else in the ultimate genjutsu. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke were gone with the wind, and Obito had reminded Naruto what betrayal felt like.

She would die alone.

 _'Heh.'_ She thought, almost bitterly _. 'All the people who ever put me down were right. Everything I've ever done, has amounted to nothing.'_

"Some people, can't be redeemed," Naruto murmured, gaze still drilling into the Uchiha's. "No matter how determined I am to bring out the good in them. I guess… I guess you were just hurt too much. So much that you couldn't forgive anymore."

 _'Kurama, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise… I'm sorry that we can't fight side by side anymore…'_

Naruto shook her head sadly, wetness welling up in her eyes, feeling the gaze of the mother of chakra at the back of her skull, feeling the weight of her failure upon her weakening shoulders.

Naruto grinned, blood staining her teeth, eyes crinkled closed in a morbidly lovely expression.

 _'I'm sorry to everyone who put faith in me, who believed that I could help bring peace… It seems like this is the end. But…'_

"But even so…" The blonde continued faintly. "Even after all this… I… I forgive you."

Finally a reaction.

Obito's cold eyes widened as he watched the blonde teen grin.

"In the next life," Naruto went on, voice trailing off to a pained rasp as her wound no longer screamed, but spread an overwhelming numbness throughout her senses. "In whatever life… I hope we can be real friends."

"You…" Obito muttered, his eyes still impossibly wide, his arm still shoved through the teen's middle in a savage display.

"I'm disappointed because I believed in you, that you could be good again." Naruto murmured. "I hoped for better for you. But you don't want better. You want a world away from reality. Now… now I hope that your dream was everything you thought it would be. Even at the costs of everyone else's dreams, you've achieved yours. You won. Heh…" she broke off to cough, a spurt of crimson coming from her smiling lips and whispering over Obito's shoulder, leaving a spray of color on the torn fabric of his shirt.

"H-how does it...feel...?"

Obito began trembling as Naruto slumped forward, chest pressed to his side, head drooping over his shoulder, and hair spilling about.

Kaguya watched the hero fall, and returned them to the original battlefield. The goddess sensed an end was near.

"Damn you…" Obito gritted. "Damn you! You always have to have the last word, don't you Naruto? I won. I WON!" He screamed, tearing his arm from the blonde with a squelch, letting her tumble limply to the destroyed ground.

Obito looked down at her, her hair spilling in a halo of gold around her slowly cooling body, limbs sprawled about haphazardly.

"I won but… It doesn't feel good."

Obito tore his gaze away from the dead hero, staring out at the expanse of wasteland he had helped create. Obito gazed out at the thousands of shinobi ensnared in tree vines, living in a dream world.

He was the very last shinobi standing, ignoring the silently observing Kaguya, who had simply allowed the shinobi to destroy one another. The way she saw it, as long as she received all of her chakra back, she didn't care how she got it. This way, the goddess didn't have to lift a finger to get what she wanted.

Let them all have their foolish dreams. Eventually, they'd be sucked dry without nourishment, and die in their everlasting dreamworld.

' _All I have to do is step into a bit of vines laying around and I can join the dream too.'_ Obito thought.

He grinned triumphantly, reminding himself that one little blonde should not be allowed to make him hesitate so much. Make him think.

Obito stepped into a tangle of vine lying about, doing nothing as they rose up to ensnare him. He had to step over Naruto's body to reach them, but he didn't spare her a second glance, ignoring her as if she hadn't reminded him of his humanity, of comradeship, of hope. He ignored everything, including the ever silent Kaguya as she observed from above.

"It doesn't matter if I don't feel the victory now. Soon, I'll feel happiness again, because I'll be with Rin…" He told himself.

 _'And you… you'll be in the dream too, Naruto.'_

The only one's left conscious to see the tears trailing down his face were Kaguya and her will.

Zetsu began cackling.

"We've won!" He howled. "Mother we've won the war! How stupid was that Uchiha, thinking he could live in a fake reality? Ha! Everyone will die in a moment as you suck out all of their chakra! He just made everyone as well as himself a sitting duck!"

"No." Kaguya intoned.

"No…?" Her creation echoed, rightly confused.

Kaguya shook her head, staring across the deserted lands, seeing bundles of vines that represented the fight that humanity had within them. The fight that had been forcefully instigated by one boy's selfish dream.

"Allow them their sweet dreams for now." The goddess murmured, white eyes closing peacefully as she slowly descended to earth. "We have all the time in the world to reclaim my chakra. For now, I shall sleep too."

Black Zetsu was displeased with the lax mood his mother had taken on, but decided as long as she was back, he did not mind whatever she did. He would do as she saw fit, because she was his beloved mother.

"As you wish, sleep all that you need." The creature hissed. "When you awaken, let us begin a new age."

"Hm?" Kaguya hummed, her hair wrapping around her in a snug cocoon so that she could rest peacefully upon the ground. "A new age you say?"

"Yes…" He tittered darkly.

"Tell me more…" Kaguya murmured, already drifting off to nod, white eyes fluttering closed.

"The age of The Rabbit Goddess."

* * *

 **I found this on my computer, it was literally written right after the end of the Naruto manga. I dunno what I had originally planned for it, but I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a time travel rebirth fic. What do you think?**


End file.
